Alien Sin
for 300 Years these on a planet Like earth but Much larger the Monsters Salamandora the Pheonix kaiju and Alien Sin The Basilisk Alien have fought in nearly all the galaxy's heading to earth and where ever they go Sin Feeds off the Innocents Soul coins and when they reach the Milky way Alien Sin slams Salamandora into Earth's Atmosphere Before following him in other's of the species come in different colors and some have different powers by breed Powers and Abilities Normal * Petrifaction Ray: With a single shot of this ray he can turn the mightiest Ultraman and the strongest kaiju into a statue. * Sticky Spit: This alien's glue-like spit can stick a Ultraman down. * Super Strength: He is able to knock both Salamandora and Silver down and into the air. * Sharp Hands: With one slice he can cut through Salamandora's armor. * Asteroid Travel Ball: Can go into a asteroid ball to travel the galaxy easily Gluttony * Soul Coin Absorb: A Alien sin if in this breed can absorb the soul coins by ripping them from a Host by a vacuum effect Wrath * Flame Body: it causes this breed of Alien Sin to shoot out a aura of fire like Mana which can burn and be used as a shield from attacks of most variety Sloth * Sleep Powder: a Alien Sin has special pores that shoot out a Blue Dust which if touches any Being no matter if they don't sleep or are even mortal they pass out Greed * Portal Summon: Can summon a portal from anywhere and any size from anywhere in 7 Miles Lust * Human Form: Will have the ability to Transform into a Human Lady with the power to make any man human or otherwise to Fall for them Envy * illusion: Can make Fake Versions of Themselves and many of them that think on there own unless they merge back together Pride * Energy Onslaught: can shoot beams like a disco on rapid fire * Blinding Light: can shoot a massive light like a star which can blind humans and temporary blind Most Ultraman History Ultraman Silver Episode 4-5 Alien Sin punched Salamandora into earth's gravity and followed slowly. After landing on the planet and starts to eat the soul coins of The Guards and the Family dog in the Castle after he gains a Good Bit by the end he grows into Giant Size and fights silver. Alien sin Out Paces the Young Ultra From Experience and he shoots his sticky Spit trapping the ultra to a building and as Sin Prepares to kill the Ultraman a fire ball hits him and he turns to find His enemy who slams the Alien away and frees silver the 2 Hero's fight the Alien But Sin shoots his Petrifaction Ray at Salamandora not before sin is killed by the Salamandora he explodes and Salamandora turns into a statue but is saved by the reionix becoming her first Kaiju Pitt Of Darkness An Alien Sin named Greedit is a member of the team made by Upgrade. Trivia * Based off the kaiju Gargorgon from ultraman x * Used Pigmon from ultraman and Strong Smash from kamen rider build to make this * The Alien's Names are Based on The 7 Sins Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultraman Silver Continuity Category:Ultraman Silver Enemies Category:Free-To-Use Category:Cringe Seijin Category:Edgy Category:A monument to all your sins